Tohru's Mistake
by UndoneChaos
Summary: While alone, Tohru drinks something suspicious. No flaming please!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: At first I thought this should be a one shot but now I'm not so sure… Read On Fellow Peeps!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**_

_Oh, what a wonderful day at school,_ Tohru thinks. _Too bad Kyo had detention and Yuki had to stay for a student council meeting, I had to walk without them! But that's ok, Shigure will be there when I get home._

Tohru gets to her house and walks inside, finding Shigure on the couch, watching TV. He turns it off, gets up and sees Tohru.

"Hello, Tohru! I have to go to the store, but I will be right back!" Shigure says, starting to walk out the door.

"Oh, I can go for you", Tohru starts to protest.

"No, that's ok, Tohru, you just relax. After all, you just got home!" Shigure answers. "Bye!" he says, walking out the door.

_Ok, _Tohru thinks, _I'll watch TV._ She walks over to the couch, sits down, and turns it on. She looks down and notices a bottle on the table. She picks it up. _I wonder what it is,_ She thinks. _Well, it can't harm to have a sip…_

**-FAST FORWARD-**

_I wonder if Tohru will be home, _Kyo thinks. _Aw, damn. She's alone with Shigure. I hope that perverted dog isn't being rude._

Kyo walked in the door, only to find a very drunk Tohru running around in one of Shigure's robes. With a shocked look on his face, he looked down to find the once full bottle of saki now empty.

"TOHRU WHAT WERE YOU THINKING NOW YOU'RE DRUNK LOOK AT YOU!" Kyo yelled at Tohru.

"Oh, Kyokyo, I missed you!" Tohru spit out the words before starting a drunken ramble.

"I thought you were Shigure is he home and Yuki, Yuki omygosh I left the chicken in the oven and the leeks are almost done… Oh Kyo do you like leeks I love them yes I do and I love chicken and rice balls, wait a second, I love Momiji, and Hatori and Yuki and Shigure and Ritsu and Ayame and Hatsuharu and KYO! Wait, oh hello Yuki!"

She stopped her ramble long enough to notice that Yuki had walked in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Yuki yelled at Kyo. "She's a drunken fool! What is wrong with you!"

"No, it was me Yuki. I drank that and now I have to go to the store to buy Shigure isn't he home oh my gosh did he get lost someone better tell him his stuff is all gone" She pointed to the empty bottle of saki on the floor.

_She did this herself?_ Yuki thought. Right then the door opened and someone walked in…

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Should I continue? Should I stop? Reviews will be rewarded with cookies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Yuki yelled at Kyo. "She's a drunken fool! What is wrong with you?"

"No, it was me Yuki. I drank that and now I have to go to the store to buy Shigure isn't he home oh my gosh did he get lost someone better tell him his stuff is all gone" She pointed to the empty bottle of saki on the floor.

_She did this herself?_ Yuki thought. Right then the door opened and someone walked in…

oOo

Yuki and Kyo had turned around when they heard the sound of the door rattling. Tohru, on the other hand, was still rambling on about God knows what, and dancing around in Shigure's robe. Before whoever was on the other side of the door had gotten a chance to walk in, Yuki turned to Kyo.

"We have to hide her! What if that is Shigure? How will he react?" Yuki screamed.

"I know how he will react, and it won't be good. We have to hide her!" Kyo screamed back.

**A/N: If you are wondering how they are yelling and whoever is on the other side of the door can't hear them, it's because it's a very thick door.**

Kyo rushed to Tohru first, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. Yuki followed behind with the empty bottle of saki, so Shigure wouldn't notice it.

"Where do we put her?" Kyo was in one of his frantic moods, rushing about from one side of the house to the next.

"How about in her room, idiot!" Yuki said before lightly tapping Kyo on the head with the bottle. He then proceeded to open Tohru's door and walk in to her room, where Kyo followed with Tohru still in his arms. He then set her down on the bed, noticing she had fallen asleep.

"SSSHHH!" Kyo yell-whispered. "She's asleep."

"Good!" Yuki replied. "Well then, I'll go downstairs and make some tea."

"Don't you mean burn some tea?" Shigure said from the doorway, where he had magically appeared. "And what was all that commotion about?"

'CRAP' Kyo and Yuki thought. 'Well we better explain it'.

"You see Shigure, I don't exactly know what happened, but when we, me and Kyo that is, were at school, I'm guessing she" Yuki said, pointing at Tohru, "drank this". Yuki held up the empty bottle of saki.

As soon as he saw the bottle, Shigure burst out in laugher. "She-! You-! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He had to calm down a bit before he could get out what he was trying to say. "That's just water! You thought that was… HAHAHAHA! No, really", he said, "that is just water. No need the freak out."

"But, then why was she acting all drunk?" Kyo asked.

"Well, that is something we will never know. Come on now, off to bed with you! It's really getting late!" Shigure walked out still laughing about the whole thing.

"I'm going to have a talk with you tomorrow, Miss Honda", Yuki said to her sleeping form before walking out of her room as well.

Kyo looked down at Tohru's sleeping form and kissed her forehead.

"You can be a real goof sometimes", he said, and walked out of her room, turning of the lights as he went.

**Well! Was it bad? Was it good? I for one thought it was a bit of a crappy ending, but I'm still new to this whole writing thing. Thank you to all who reviewed or will review**


End file.
